Generally speaking, only certain amounts of power can be obtained from a wall outlet, at any one time. The solution to such a problem doesn't reside in finding another outlet within the vicinity of the previous outlet, as tripping the breaker becomes the new concern.
By restricting and rotating the devices on an outlet such that each device receives the same amount of power over the same period of time, multiple high power devices capable, together, of tripping the circuit breaker can be used in one wall outlet without tripping any circuit breaker.